wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
No one Mourns the Wicked
'No one mourns the wicked' is the first song in the play, and the first song that was written. Plot The people in Oz are singing about how happy they were the wicked witch of the west, was dead. Saying it was 'Good news' they call Glinda, and she sings about how happy she is, but she points out it could not have been easy for Elphaba, the people in oz don't think Glinda is right about that. They sing some more about it, and she asks if people are born wicked, or if they become wicked later. She points out that she had a mother, and that she had a father. She shows them Elphaba's birth, and before. The father is leaving and the mother does not care, but the father is sad and tells her he will miss her, she says it was okay, and it was only one night. He tells her to know that he was in her heart while, he was out of her sight. Glinda says that, like every family, they had secrets. Another man comes in, one he father has left, the mother and this man, dance. He tells her it is his last night in town, and drink this green drink he has. She drinks it, and spends the night with the man. The father comes the next day. Months later, a midwife is wi the mother and the father, she says the baby is coming, She is born green. Glinda says it could not have been easy, but the people in Oz don't care. So, she sings with them. There is no song before it, and the song after it is 'Dear old Shiz'. It is not one of the more popular songs in the play. Lyrics Sung=Normal tex or CAPS Spoken='Bold' Ozians GOOD NEWS! SHE'S DEAD! THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD! THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ IS DEAD! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS! Someone in crowd Look! It's Glinda! Glinda Fellow Ozians ... LET US BE GLAD LET US BE GRATEFUL LET US REJOICIFY THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU-KNOW-WHO ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL? THE TRUTH WE'LL ALL BELIEVE'LL BY AND BY OUTLIVE A LIE FOR YOU AND ~ ~ Someone in crowd NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED Another Person NO ONE CRIES:"THEY WON'T RETURN!" All NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE Man THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED! People THROUGH THEIR LIVES, OUR CHILDREN LEARN: All WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE ... Glinda AND GOODNESS KNOWS THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY GOODNESS KNOWS THE WICKED DIE ALONE IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED YOU'RE LEFT ONLY ON YOUR OWN ... All YES, GOODNESS KNOWS THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY GOODNESS KNOWS THE WICKED CRY ALONE NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED THEY REAP ONLY WHAT THEY'VE SOWN ... Glinda Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do... (flashback} Father How I hate to go and leave you lonely Mother That's alright--It's only just one night FATHER BUT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE IN MY HEART WHILE I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT... Glinda And like every family-they had their secrets. Lover Have another drink, my dark-eyed beayty I've got just one more night left, here in town So have another drink of green elixir And we'll have ourselves a litter mixer Have another little swallow, little lady And follow me down.... Glinda And of course, from the moment she was born, she was - well - different ... Midwife It's coming Father Now? Midwife The baby's coming Father And how! Midwife and Father ! see a nose I see a curl It's a healthy, perfect Lovely little- Father Sweet Oz! Mother What is it? What's wrong? MIdwife How can it be? Father What does it mean? Midwife It's atrocious! Father It's obscence!I Midwife and Father: Like a froggy, ferny cabbage The baby is unnaturally- All GREEN! Father Take it away ... take it away! (End of flashback) Glinda So you see - it couldn't have been easy! All NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED NOW AT LAST, SHE'S DEAD AND GONE NOW AT LAST, THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND AND GOODNESS KNOWS WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS GOODNESS KNOWS THE WICKED DIE ALONE Glinda She died alone.... All WOE TO THOSE WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESSES THEY ARE SHOWN NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED ... Glinda Good news! Crowd NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! Glinda GOOD NEWS! All NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! WICKED! WICKED! Category:Songs